Pluto's Present
by annaaaabv
Summary: Setsuna recibe el mejor regalo que le podían hacer.


**Disclaimer:** Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. Pertenecen a **Heavenly Pearl** y a **Naoko Takeuchi** respectivamente.

La historia original podéis encontrarla en mis favoritos, bajo el mismo título.

Era Navidad de nuevo en Crystal Tokyo.

Desde su puesto en las Puertas del Tiempo, Sailor Pluto observaba la celebración en palacio con fingido desinterés. No tenía razones para desear poder unirse a los otros en la anual fiesta de Nochebuena, ya que le estaba prohibido por la segunda norma dejar las Puertas del Tiempo aunque sólo fueran unas horas, pero eso no le impedía espiarlos, repitiéndose una y otra vez que era su deber asegurarse que no pasara nada en la más mágica de las noches.

El baile de ese año era el más grande hasta el momento. Pinos gigantescos estaban decorados con brillantes luces y bonitos adornos en rojo y verde, con coronas a juego colgando de las paredes, conectadas las unas a las otras gracias a cintas doradas. Una larga mesa de banquete, cubierta por un mantel rojo, había sido colocada al lado de una pared, dónde Pluto vio a Mercurio y Júpiter, que habían aportado más elementos decorativos de lo normal, hablando y observando la deliciosa comida. No muy alejadas de sus compañeras, una enfadada Marte – que estaba estupenda enfundada en un vestido palabra de honor escarlata – estaba ocupada intentando sacarse de encima los adelantos de un montón de esperanzados pretendientes, mientras Venus bailaba y coqueteaba con un puñado de guapos acompañantes, mostrándose encantada por la atención que Marte tanto desdeñaba.

También, al lado de las parejas, bailando al ritmo de la música que tocaba una pequeña orquestra instalada en el córner de la pista de baile, estaban Serenity y Endymion. Incluso después de tantos años de matrimonio, solo tenían ojos el uno para el otro, raramente prestaban atención a lo que los rodeaba mientras bailaban un vals uno en los brazos del otro. Cuando la pareja finalmente paró, debajo de un ramito de muérdago, y Endymion se disponía a besar a su esposa en los labios, la guardiana se giró, a medio camino entre la celosía y la vergüenza.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que torturarse de esa forma? La Navidad siempre recordaba a Setsuna lo sola que estaba. Mientras las parejas expresaban su amor, las familias se juntaban y los niños anticipaban la visita de un alegre y gordo hombre en un traje rojo con una bolsa llena de regalos, ella no tenía ni tan solo alguien a quien desearle "Felices Fiestas". Por supuesto, la familia real probablemente se presentaría al día siguiente para una visita rápida como hacía cada año y le daría algún regalo al que ella no podría darle un uso real – el año anterior había sido una botella de perfume caro, como si hubiera alguien a quien le importara como olía en las Puertas del Tiempo – pero aunque apreciaba mucho la intención, era un pobre sustituto al regalo que realmente ansiaba: alguien con quien pasar las vacaciones.

Decidiendo que ya se había regodeado suficiente en la autocompasión, Pluto se fue a la cama, determinada a no dejar que las vacaciones llegaran más a ella. Cuando se levantara la mañana de Navidad, volvería a su puesto y fingiría que era tan solo un día más.

No era gran cosa.

De todas formas, unas horas después de haberse dormido, la despertó un extraño ruido procedente del piso de abajo. Casi había sonado como una puerta cerrándose, pero sabía que eso era imposible. Era la única que vivía en el castillo. Saltando fuera de la cama, cogió sus cosas y se transformó de nuevo en Sailor.

Tan silenciosamente como pudo, Pluto fue al piso de abajo, con su cetro firmemente agarrado y preparada para atacar. A pesar de la seriedad de la situación, el infantil pensamiento que quizás era Santa Claus cruzó su mente brevemente. El pensamiento hizo que Pluto sonriera por un momento antes de recordar su deber y ponerse seria de nuevo.

"¿Quién se atreve a inmiscuirse en este sagrado castillo?" Quiso saber Pluto cuando llegó al final de las escaleras de mármol y vio alguien de pie al lado de su árbol de Navidad en el recibidor. Estaba demasiado oscuro para averiguar los rasgos del intruso, pero fuera quien fuera no era demasiado alto. La chica – llevaba puesto lo que parecía un largo camisón, con su media melena suelta – debía medir poco más de metro veinte. "Revélate o deberé castigarte en toda la medida de las Leyes del Tiempo."

La chica, obviamente sorprendida por la repentina aparición de la guardiana, dejó caer la caja que había estado aguantando en sus manos. Hubo un ruido que inducía a que algo dentro del paquete envuelto para regalo se había roto al impactar contra el suelo y la pequeña gritó, dejándose caer de rodillas.

"¡Oh, no! ¡Tu regalo! ¡Se ha echado a perder!"

Pluto disminuyó la presión que estaba ejerciendo en su cetro, reconociendo la voz. Se giró para encender la lámpara de techo a su lado y se dirigió donde se encontraba la pequeña princesa llorando, y se arrodilló a su lado.

"Small Lady, ¿qué haces aquí?" Preguntó suavemente, ofreciéndole un pañuelo para que se secara las lágrimas. "¿No deberías estar durmiendo ya? Es Nochebuena. Santa Claus no vendrá si no estás en la cama."

"Me escabullí después del baile." Confesó la princesa, lloriqueando. "Quería dejar un regalo para ti, que fuera una sorpresa, pero… pero…" Demasiado disgustada como para completar la frase, señaló la ligeramente rota caja, que se encontraba unos cuantos metros alejada del árbol.

"¿Un regalo para mí? ¿Puedo abrirlo?"

La pequeña asintió.

Exteriormente, no había sufrido demasiados daños por la caída. El lazo de terciopelo granate envuelto en él se había desatado y una pieza de papel plateado se había doblado un poco de uno de los lados, pero aparte de eso, estaba relativamente en buenas condiciones. Por dentro, de todas formas, Pluto temía ver lo que le había pasado al regalo en sí mismo. No había sonado bien. Alcanzando la caja, la arrastró hacia ella y con cuidado levantó la tapa.

"¡Ve con cuidado, Puu!" Advirtió Small Lady mientras empezaba a sacar parte del papel que se encontraba dentro. "El cristal se ha roto. Podrías cortarte."

"Estaré bien."

A medida que lograba llegar al regalo, iba dejando los trozos de vidrio que veía en un pañuelo de papel. Finalmente, en el fondo de la caja, lo encontró.

Era un dibujo hecho a mano, en el que se veía una adorable niña vestida de Sailor, expuesto en un marco plateado. Sacando el dibujo del paquete, Setsuna limpió cuidadosamente los trozos de vidrio roto restantes y los depositó en la caja, levantando éste para verlo mejor. El dibujo con ceras era más bien rudimentario, obviamente el trabajo de la mano de un niño, pero Pluto podía decir que la artista había dado lo mejor de sí misma.

"Soy yo", dijo innecesariamente, como si su pelo de algodón de azúcar rosa recogido en el tradicional estilo real no fuera una pista suficiente para suponer que era un auto-retrato. "¿Te gusta, Puu?"

"¡Claro que sí! ¿Lo has dibujado tú?" Preguntó.

La princesa asintió, su pecho hinchado de orgullo. "Yo sola", presumió. "Mama y Papa no me han ayudado en absoluto. Bueno, Papa lo puso en el marco y me ayudó a envolverlo pero eso es todo."

"Es muy bonito, Small Lady", la halagó Pluto alcanzando la pequeña para darle un abrazo. "Gracias."

"Me alegro de que te guste." Después de deshacerse del abrazo, la princesa cogió el marco de las manos de la guardiana de las Puertas del Tiempo y fue a colocar el dibujo en la parte superior de la rara vez usada chimenea. "Ahora no tienes porqué sentirte sola, Puu", declaró mientras se volvía. "¿Ves? Aunque esté en Crystal Tokyo, tendrás este dibujo para hacerte compañía. No es lo mismo que verme en persona, pero… ¿Puu?"

No pudo evitarlo. Después de oír el propósito del regalo, los ojos de Setsuna se llenaron de lágrimas, emocionada por la idea. Aunque el método fuera poco convencional, de alguna manera la princesa se las había apañado para darle la única cosa que siempre había querido.

"¿Puu? ¿Por qué lloras?" Preguntó Small Lady, volviendo donde se encontraba Pluto, aún sobre sus rodillas. "¿Estás triste? No quería ponerte triste. Lo siento".

Después de secarse una lágrima, Pluto negó con la cabeza y abrazó de nuevo a la princesa. "No, no estoy triste", susurró en el pelo de la pequeña. "Estoy muy contenta. Muy, muy contenta y todo gracias a ti. Gracias por el mejor regalo de Navidad que me han hecho nunca."


End file.
